


Indefinable, Part Three (Final)

by chrissy2



Category: Lord of the Flies
Genre: Attempts at Recovery, M/M, PTSD, Post-Island, Reunion, Sigmund Freud - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy2/pseuds/chrissy2
Summary: When Jack leaned in too close and the fair boy let him, remaining still, Ralph thought, 'This is suicide.'(I know it seems a bit lazy, but I really wanted to finish this series. Get it over with before I decided I was no longer interested.)





	Indefinable, Part Three (Final)

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't belong to me. Not canon. No profit.

**I**

Planes were sent to Hell Island. Before the search, Ralph and Jack were asked if they would like to join, and Ralph remained silent for the longest time, his eyes darting back and forth at their shoes, from his and Jack's school flats to the boots of the soldiers.

"I'll go if you go," Jack says. "Only if you want to."

A part of Ralph wants to pretend that it is still a paradise, that the ghosts there do not feel like ghosts or know they are ghosts and remain their in a tropical haven, but a sinking feeling, while standing under the gaze of a Near Murderer and Once - (or always) - Savage, pushes out a final 'no'.

It was then Ralph was reminded of the strangest of living conditions.

 

**II**

_Almost too heavy._

_Not for the two of us._

 

**III**

"I need to show you something."

"What?"

The dreadful sinking feeling Ralph sucks in as he is being led to the drawer in Jack's bedroom already knows what it is. _Oh, god! Why?_

The crack in the glass in the specs, the dirt and the blood from bloody fingers could still be seen, blackened by time. "I thought it was best to keep them."

"Why?" The only thing keeping Ralph from falling to the floor and liquefying into the wood is his very skin and bone.

"To always remind me of what could have been."

Those eyes again. Ralph looks up at Jack then, reading his features and trying to decipher the puzzle: "You need to return them."

"To who?"

"To...!"

Nothing comes out at that time, but a moment later, there is a blow to the cheek, a fall to the floor, and it takes a while for Ralph to bring himself to his senses.

 

**IV**

_That's right, keep Piggy out of danger._

_We musn't let anything happen to Piggy, must we?_

 

**V**

Ralph isn't sure what makes him turn back around in the direction of the apartment. He can only describe it as a feeling of regret, but a feeling of regret for something that hasn't happened yet.

 

**VI**

Ralph didn't expect it to be, but the reunion was civil and quiet.

When Jack leans in too close and the Fair Boy lets him, remaining still, Ralph thinks to himself, _This is suicide._

And yet, at the same time, another part of him thought, _This is how it should have been. Before all of this._

 

**VII**

Ralph dreams of two young boys at a sandy beach at Paradise Island. Jack helped him build a shelter before a bathe and then joined him for a rest inside, a tanned arm around his waist, scratched by the briars of the hunting path.

 

**VIII**

The search for the bodies was fruitless and a waste, as Jack and Ralph tried to tell them. The trial had been over a long time ago.

 

**IX**

Ralph decided as Jack did - to keep William's specs. It was to be kept as a bittersweet reminder, a gatekeeper between a tragedy and a happier outcome.

Before they left for the boat, Ralph phoned his family, telling them that he was leaving and that he would promise to write them.


End file.
